George Bush Sr.
Personality George Sr. is the father of Lil' George, Jeb Bush and Neil Bush, the husband of Barbara Bush and President of the United States. He is a mild mannered, layed back man who enjoys the simpler things in life. For example a great source of pleasure to George Sr. is food, although only certin kinds. Lettuce, for example disagrees with him as he finds it too spicey. Among his favourites are Saltine crackers and clam chowder. Although unlike his sons and wife, he is mellow and unimpulsive, disruption of his food is one of the few things he will get angry about. He becomes frusterated if he cannot enjoy his Saltines in peace, he nuked a resteraunt for serving clam chowder without clams and the last straw that pushed him over the edge with King Fahd was him putting the vegeatables in the wrong fridge compartment, causing them to go soggy. When it comes to his presedental duties he rarely has ideas of his own, choosing instead to listen to suggestions from those around him. The sight of Asian people makes him throw up. George Sr.'s offical character description in the show-pack used to sell the show was as follows: "The harried bumbling Dad to a pretty dim group of kids and the President of the United States. Lil' George aspires to be him and looks to him for approval. He's married to George Washington with female parts." Family and Relationships Barbara Bush A construction of George Sr.'s (although she does not know it.) At a young age George Sr. fell madly in love with George Washington, and in his early twenties dug up Washington's head. Along with body parts from Betsy Ross and Teddy Roosvelt, he created his undead wife now known as Barbara Bush. Although George Sr. clearly loves her, he will often get frusterated by her eccentric tendencies, such as teaching their son self defence in the Oval Office while he's working, or coming on to him while he's trying to eat saltine crackers. The two clash sexually, in that Barbara is very overtly sexual, and George Sr. does not enjoy sex. He has sex with her once a year on President's Day to appease her, although it is obviously not enough as Barbara often seeks sexual release from other men and boys. He is rather protective of her in these situations, when she left him for another man in Wedding he went after her to prove that he loved her. He also chooses to believe that Lil' Cheney molested Barbara instead of the other way around. He once agreed to engage in some type of sexual act with her that involved mardi gras necklaces, simply because he likes shiney beads. Lil' George George Sr. has a difficult time expressing affection towards people, especially his son Lil' George. He often wants his dad to hug him, but George Sr. instead has his Cheif of Staff do it for him. George tried to thank his father for taking him camping by hugging him, but George Sr. stopped him, using the excuse that he didn't want his pants wrinkled. In Wedding George hinted that he wanted his dad to kiss him before he left for work, but he became uncomfortable and walked away. This has left his son starved for his fathers affection, and despratly seeking his apporval. Jeb Bush Like the rest of the family, George Sr. doesn't seem to like Jeb much. In one episode it was "take your kid to work day", George Sr. had to take George to work with him but said "I draw the line at Jeb." In another episode Barbara had run off with another man, and later George left to go to Lil' Bill's party, prompting George Sr. to ask himself why everyone he loves leaves him, and Jeb says that he's still their, to which George Sr. responds "Oh God." He also sometimes hits Jeb with a rolled up newspaper. Other then that, he doesn't pay much attention to his youngest son. Appearences Seeing as George Sr. is a main character he appears in every episode. Here is a list of A, B or C stories focusing on him. *Evolution/Press Corps Dinner - Hires an impersenater for his roast who attempts to take over his life. *Big Pharma - Takes the wrong perscription, which causes him to have an erection he can't get rid of. *Katrina - Fears losing the White House. *Three Dates - Attempts to stand up to an unwanted house guest. *Wedding - Lil' George pledges his virginity to him. *Pooty Poot - Teaches George about deplomacy. Images tumblr_inline_mr5g3cAxna1qz4rgp.png|Official blog icon Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Voiced by Dave B Mitchell Category:Characters Based on Real People